


Street Dreams

by Zachattack11234



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Being gay is totally okay in this time period, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, BillDip, Broadway Dancer Mabel, Death Threats, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Bill Cipher, Prohibition Era, Writer Dipper Pines, a bit of OCs but they don't really matter much, also a bit of fluff, angsty kind of, because Mabel is a sweetheart, but i mean, chip and dip, cipherpines, hector is actually hectorgon by the way, in this au at least, like they don't affect the relationship, more tags as the story progresses, this is bill, tons of illegal activity, what are you expecting, wow bill drunk much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachattack11234/pseuds/Zachattack11234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think Manhattan will be delightful. There is so much we haven't done, Mabel, and I think that Manhattan could give us the adventure we've been looking for! You can finally become a famous Broadway star!"</p><p>"And you can finally become the famous writer you've dreamed of!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Again in the night we go, into the world unknown, just let us go.  
> I know that I'm breathing slow, inhaling smoke, I just awoke..."
> 
> ~Street Dreams, Hollywood Undead

"You're positive that I'll make it on Broadway, Dipper?" his twin questioned with a look of both excitement and concern plastered to her face. The girl followed eagerly as her brother walked up to the train, dragging his suitcase behind him. Dipper Pines wore a simple white button-down shirt, whose sleeves were rolled up just passed his elbows, black slacks adorned his slim figure, held up by a black leather belt and black suspenders. "I'm not sure I want to leave Piedmont. I'm not even good enough for Broadway!"

"Mabel, don't worry! I know you're good enough for Broadway, and Manhattan may be far from home, but I know that as long as we have each other, we'll be fine! Home is where the heart is," Dipper smiled reassuringly, patting his sister on the back. Mabel wore a pink dress with fringe along the bottom, white gloves, pearls around her neck, and white heels on her feet. Mabel smiled back at Dipper, taking his hand and stepping onto the train with him.

"I trust your judgement. You're sure you'll be happy in Manhattan?" Mabel asked as they took their seats. Dipper hummed and nodded, grabbing his journal to begin writing a story he'd been working on for a few months. He was currently working on chapter eleven of his novel  _Sing For Liberty_ , and he hoped he'd get the chance to publish it. That was one of many reasons he'd agreed to moving away with Mabel to Manhattan.

"Mabel, I'm happy if you're happy. I want to support you, plus, I actually have a chance at being a successful writer in Manhattan, at least, a better chance there than I do in Piedmont!" Dipper laughed lightly, moving his ballpoint pen along the paper as he wrote, listening to the distant chatter of others on the train. Mabel just hummed in response, looking out the window at the passing scenery. The sky was a bright baby blue, a few white clouds here and there. The ground they passed by was a healthy green for the most part, a few patches of yellow grass in odd places, signaling an uneven watering system. The twins knew that they would certainly miss California.

Dipper set his pen down after ten minutes of nonstop writing, yawning slightly and taking out his silver pocket watch to check the time; 9:50 A.M. Dipper silently groaned, slipping the watch back into his pocket. "This is going to be a long ride, Mabel."

"It will be worth it, though! What do you think Manhattan will be like?" Mabel asked dreamily, smiling and looking back out the window at the sky. Dipper closed his journal and sighed, tapping his right pointer finger on the glossy, marble table top in front of himself and Mabel. Dipper smiled softly and chuckled, crossing his hands over each other.

"I think Manhattan will be delightful. There is so much we haven't done, Mabel, and I think that Manhattan could give us the adventure we've been looking for! You can finally become a famous Broadway star!" Dipper exclaimed, grinning happily and leaning over the table to pat Mabel's shoulder.

"And you can finally become the famous writer you've dreamed of!" Mabel giggled, shrugging off her brother's hand. "You should probably continue that story now, Dipper. You are running behind slightly!"

Dipper smiled and nodded, opening his journal back up and picking up his pen. He glanced back at Mabel, who gave him a thumbs up, pushing him to continue his novel. For the rest of the train ride to Manhattan, it was fairly quiet aside from the other citizens' casual talk and footsteps of people walking by. Soon enough, the train stopped in Manhattan, leaving the twins to depart off the train and find their new apartment. 

It was around 9:44 P.M. when they arrived, the moon shining brightly in the sky above them like Lucifer's brutal spotlight. The city lights blurred around them, a small breeze passed through the twins' hair, causing Mabel to shiver slightly. "Let's get a cab, heh? I don't want to walk that far right now," Mabel suggested, nudging Dipper. Dipper agreed and waved his hand for a taxi, gratefully thanking the man for the ride.

"No problem, I wouldn't want to be outside right now, either," the driver said absently, beginning to drive them to their destination. Mabel and Dipper both tilted their heads, a confused stare on their faces.

"What do you mean, Sir?" Dipper reached over to hold his twin's hand. The man shrugged, quickly looking back at the twins then returning his gaze to the road.

"New here, aren't you? The mafia and other crime organizations often fight around this time of night. A lot of people die guns blazing every time. It's a massacre out there," the man stated, eliciting a disgusted gasp from Mabel. "The Cipher crime family is the dominant one in Manhattan, distributing bootlegged liquor, heroine, gun ammunition, weaponry, things over the black market," the man trailed off, seeming dazed.

"How do you know all this?" Dipper questioned, squeezing Mabel's hand reassuringly. Mabel shared a worried look with her brother, who visibly gulped and gnawed at his bottom lip nervously.

"Being a cab driver, you hear a thing or two from passing conversations of the mafia's goons. Trust me, kid. You don't want to be involved with Cipher, once he's done using you for all you're worth, he'll shove you on your knees and execute you. I also suggest keeping your lips sealed if you don't want to die an early death," the man shrugged once again, stealthily grabbing a cigar from his pocket, bringing it up to his mouth.

"If we shouldn't talk, then why are you? Don't you want to live a safe, happy life?" Mabel asked with a tone of sincerity. The man took a match and lit the cigar, taking a long puff of smoke before his reply.

"I have nothing, young lady. I'm a simple cab driver, driving people around for money, going home to be by myself for the rest of the night, then going back to work to repeat the process. I'm not important, and I'll never make a difference. I threw that chance away long ago," the man sighed, blowing a swirl of white smoke out of his chapped lips.

"Just because you lost that chance, it doesn't mean you still can't do something great! You may be just a cab driver to yourself, but you're more than that to someone else out there. Don't give up because you have nothing, keep fighting so you can get something! If no one believes in you, then remember that I believe in you!" Mabel smiled, comforting the stranger. "I'm Mabel, what's your name, Sir?"

"I'm Jason," the man replied, stopping in front of the twins' apartment complex. The corners of the man's mouth turned up ever so slightly, barely a smile, but it was there nonetheless. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mabel. You two have a nice, safe stay in Manhattan."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Nothing made the mobster happier than the satisfying crunch of the traitor's neck snapping beneath his foot. "Sleep well, snitch." The mobster scrunched his face up in disgust as he stepped away, looking at the blood on his black and white wingtip shoes. "That disgusting rat got blood on my brand new shoes. 8-Ball, dispose of this rodent. I have some business to attend to."

"Hey, Cipher, was killing this guy really necessary? I know he was going to rat on us, but we could have just scared him a little," one of the other men poked at the body curiously with his shoe. Cipher chuckled darkly, casually stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I don't like backstabbers. They go talk to the police, they pay dearly for it. That pathetic weasel paid with his life, I have a reputation to maintain, Hector," Cipher crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed, turning away and walking to his black vehicle. "Now Hector, help 8-Ball and Teeth get rid of that revolting maggot."

Hector groaned and walked over to the cadaver, going to grab one of the arms before a tall, bulky man, presumably 8-Ball, stopped him. "No, I get the head. You and Teeth get the legs," 8-Ball said. 8-Ball had an incredibly deep voice, while Cipher had a higher pitched, velvety voice and fairly complex vocabulary.

"Aw man, I always get the legs!" Teeth complained, moving to the corpse's legs. Cipher drove away with a few other accomplices, leaving Teeth, 8-Ball and Hector behind to clean up his mess. Hector sighed and grabbed the left leg, while Teeth grabbed the right to begin carrying the body.

"Cipher, do you think Gleeful will continue to do business with us after killing one of his men?" A man with messy black hair inquired, glancing back at the blonde carefully. Cipher grinned, exposing pearly white teeth. 

"I expect that Gideon can understand and respect my reasons as to why I killed that leech. If he cannot forgive me for my decision, then we'll have to sadly part ways," Cipher replied, reaching into his gun holster and pulling out his small golden pistol. "It would be unfortunate if Mr. Gleeful met the same fate." There was a glint of mischief in the mobster's eyes, a deadly undertone in his voice as he spoke. "Now, stop asking questions Valentino. You wouldn't want to join Hector in cleaning up, would you?" Valentino shook his head, causing Cipher's grin to widen. "I thought so! When we get back to the mansion, grab the tommy gun, we might need it."

"Sir, you-you aren't planning on ambushing Gideon, are you?" Valentino questioned in a tone of anxiety. His eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth when Cipher glared at him.

"Valentino-"

"William, please, there is no need to attack a curious man, let alone one of your own," the driver interrupted, waving Cipher off. "Calm down, you're practically leaking hostility and ill intentions. We wouldn't want Gideon sensing any sort of danger you might be attempting to throw him into."

The mobster huffed and pouted, turning his gaze to the window, sighing. "I don't want to ambush Gleeful, but I will do what I must if it comes down to it. I'm not positive that Gleeful will be so forgiving, so it's best to take precautions before hand. Eliminate the threat before it eliminates us."

Cipher caught a glimpse of a young, brown-haired gentleman calling a cab, next to a fancy, brown-haired woman. The two looked like twins. He took note to run into the boy again sometime, something about the boy drew the mobster into curiosity. 

Minutes passed, and the mobster made it home. He walked up to his mansion, meeting 8-Ball, Teeth, and Hector at the door. Cipher shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Well, how is it that you made it here before I did, 8-Ball? After all, you had a body to dispose of. You didn't do a messy job, did you? Oh, 8-Ball, I'm disappointed in you! You do so much better of a job usually," Cipher tsked and moved to open the door.

"Listen Boss, it's because Gideon-" gunshots interrupted 8-Ball, everyone including Cipher dropped to the floor immediately to avoid fire.

"Bill Cipher, you bastard! You killed one of my top advisers! I'll kill you and all your men, you son of a bitch!" A man with a strong, Texan accent shouted, followed by the click of guns reloading.

"Listen, Gideon-" Bill started, before more gunfire and shouting interrupted his explanation.

"I'm tired of listening to your lies, Bill! Nothing permitted the way you killed him, nor the way you so carelessly disposed of him!" Gideon yells over the gunfire. The mobster growled and hid against the wall, motioning for his own men to stand down, for now.

"He was a narc! He was going to rat us both out to the police, Gideon!" Bill screamed back, ceasing the gunfire. He was panting, not once letting his guard down for fear of death. No, not fear, but adrenaline. 

"How do you know that, Cipher?" Gideon called impatiently, but no gunfire came just yet. Bill couldn't decide if it was a blessing or not.

"I overheard him talking to detective Michael. He said he was going to go down to the station tomorrow, said he had intel on the Cipher crime family and," Bill took a deep breath, putting extra emphasis on the "and" part, "the Gleeful crime family."

Bill heard Gideon sigh before that thick Texan accent spoke up again. "How do I know you're not lying?"  


"You're just going to have to trust me, Gideon," Bill sighed as well, slumping against the wall, holding his golden hand gun in his hand, ready to fire if needed.

"Alright, fine. But if I find out that you're lying, you'll be a dead son of a bitch!" Gideon called out, emerging from inside the house. "I think it's best we don't continue our business together. I won't rat you out if you don't rat me out."

"An eye for an eye. I understand, Gleeful, and while it is sad to part ways, I do not take kindly to threats. Boys," the mobster said, stopping Gideon from moving further, "kill them."

GUNSHOTS


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A bottle of pills I'm chokin' down with dancin' demons all around  
> And I'm hearin' sounds, and I know I'm hearin' voices now..."
> 
> ~Street Dreams, Hollywood Undead

"Whoa, this apartment looks," Dipper paused, gathering his thoughts as he looked at the two single beds across from each other, "slightly underwhelming." The paint on the walls was chipping in places, the lights continuously flickered, the floor was stone and cracked, it could hardly be called a decent living space. 

"Oh, Dipper, don't be such a brat!" Mabel laughed, walking over to one of the beds. "We can make this place livable, then when we're famous, we can get a much nicer place! It won't be that bad, I promise," Mabel sat herself down on the squeaky mattress, grinning at Dipper. "Come on, you should get some sleep. We have a few places we need to go to tomorrow, don't want those bags under your eyes!"

Dipper nodded and crawled into bed, yawning. He told his sister good night and turned on his side to face the wall. He closed his eyes and sighed, drifting off to sleep before he heard gunshots nearby. Mabel screamed and Dipper shot up and over to her, holding her close to him for fear that she'd be gone if he let go. There was loud shouting outside, voices screaming profanities at others.

"You'll rue this day, Cipher! My father w-will go after you! You'll never be safe!" a man with a Texan accent shouted outside, causing the words to be muffled by the thick brick walls, and Dipper couldn't catch everything that was said. Right after that voice was heard, a single gunshot followed, then came the slamming of doors and screeching engines roaring away. Mabel was hyperventilating, Dipper stroked her hair, whispering reassuring words to her.

"Don't worry, Mabel. Everything is fine, it's over now, and no one is going to hurt us. They're gone now, you're safe,  _we_ are safe," Dipper said, rocking her back and forth. It took an hour to calm her down, and they fell asleep like that, Dipper's back against the wall and Mabel in his arms, sleeping soundly. Hours of tossing and turning, and a substantial amount of hours later, the two were awake, moving around nonchalantly as if the gunshots heard on their first night in Manhattan had all just been a dream. The twins did not speak of the violence they heard last night, nor did they act suspicious in any way, shape, or form.

"Alright, Dipper, are you ready to go out with me today? I need to audition for Broadway, and I could really use the support," Mabel smiled, giving Dipper a hug. Dipper returned it, patting Mabel on the back and laughing.

"Of course I'll go with you, Mabel, I wouldn't miss your audition for anything, even if the world was crashing down! I know you'll do wonderful, Mabel, there is no doubting that. I believe in you, and I know that you're going to fulfill your dream of being a Broadway star," Dipper pulled away and took her hand, beginning to leave their new apartment. Once outside the door, Dipper locked it and went to go out of the complex with Mabel following close behind him.

They made it onto the street, looking around to find a direction to go. Mabel fidgeted slightly and nudged Dipper. "Maybe we should ask someone for directions? Hey, look, that guy looks like he knows where it might be!" Mabel pointed out a well-dressed blonde man wearing a fedora, walking with a group of gentleman behind him. Mabel waved to the man, politely calling him over. "Excuse me, Sir? Um hello, I was wondering if you knew where the Broadway auditions are held?"

"Oh, why yes I do, young lady. How about I accompany you and your lover to this audition?" the man grinned, waving off the group behind him. The man's voice was rich and sweet, like smooth caramel. Dipper couldn't explain why, but the blonde was both attractive and nerve wracking. Something kept itching at Dipper, a gut feeling that the stranger was dangerous and up to no good.

"Oh, no, this is my twin brother, Dipper! You can come if you'd like, but you don't have to," Mabel laughed, causing the stranger's grin to widen. The blonde's grin unsettled Dipper, and he gulped as he looked away from the man.

"Dipper," the man drawled, moving closer to the male twin. "Interesting name. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dipper. I'm William, but you can call me Bill," the blonde introduced himself, walking in front of the twins and telling the others behind him to go home. They grunted, but obliged and left them alone. Bill began to lead the way, chatting casually with both twins. While Dipper was taking precautions, answering Bill's questions in riddles, Mabel was completely trusting and open. Fairly soon, thanks to Bill, they made it to the auditions, Mabel practically jumping with excitement as they went inside the theatre to watch Mabel dance.

Mabel was stunning, to say the least. Each step she took was graceful, her movements matched the rhythm, and her voice was just captivating. The judges loved her to death. Dipper knew his sister was talented, but he never expected that Mabel was this amazing, hell, she was better than any other dancer Dipper had ever seen. Even Bill was highly impressed. The judges saw potential in Mabel, and immediately after Mabel was finished, a large smile on her face, they told her that they wanted to see her again the next day to practice the latest Broadway show. Mabel had gotten her dream job. Mabel thanked them so much, then left with Bill and Dipper out of the theatre.

"Miss Mabel, your dancing and singing had so much elegance," Bill chuckled, walking next to Dipper. "You have so much talent. I hope you'll continue to put your heart and soul into your dancing, you'll surely become a shooting star. Why don't we go out to lunch to celebrate? My treat."

"Are-are you sure, Bill? You don't have to," Dipper mumbles, keeping his gaze on the ground. Something about the blonde gave Dipper chills, he felt like they weren't getting the full story to Bill. Dipper didn't feel safe with this man, he was too nice and bubbly, something was wrong, horribly wrong.

"Oh, Pine Tree," Bill draped his arm over Dipper's shoulder, leaning close to his face to make Dipper even more uncomfortable. Dipper visibly cringed at the nickname, making Bill laugh lightly and pat him. "I don't mind at all. Call it my house warming gift, my welcome to the beautiful city of Manhattan, a nice little celebration for both your arrival, and your sister's acceptance into Broadway, after all, what are friends for?"

"Oh, well thank you so much! That is very kind of you," Mabel smiles, causing Bill to smile back. Dipper let out a shaky breath, rubbing his arm awkwardly and nodding to Mabel. Bill found that Dipper was acting strange, acting wary. Bill played it off casually, flirting with Dipper to take away from the suspicion. Once they got to the restaurant and sat themselves down, Mabel excused herself momentarily and Bill dropped his act.

"You know who I am, don't you, Pine Tree?" Bill snarled, making a point with his fingertips to form a triangle with his hands. Dipper tilted his head in confusion, furrowing his brows at Bill's sudden personality change. "Don't play dumb with me, kid. Liars don't make it very far after having the pleasure of meeting me. You know who I am, so, if you play nicely, we could become very well acquainted, if not, I'd be sad to have to put that pretty little face of yours in a coffin, so what'll it be, Pine Tree?"

"Did you-did you just threaten me?" Dipper looked at Bill fearfully, who grinned wickedly and leaned dangerously close to Dipper. Dipper gulped, afraid to ask the question that popped into his head, but he whispered his question anyways, "Are you t-the Cipher crime b-boss?"

"The one and only, right in front of you~" the newly-admitted mobster laughed, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. "You're lucky I'm giving you a choice. Most people who meet me don't survive one conversation with me, it would be nice if I got to have more than one with you. So, here are your options, kiddo. You can be my friend, or you can take a bullet to the back of your head, execution style."

"What do you want from me? Money?" Dipper questioned, voice low and hushed. If that was what the gangster wanted, Dipper knew he was doomed. He had virtually no money, and the warning that cab driver gave him made Dipper realize there was no way out of this unfortunate predicament.

"No, I have plenty of that, thank you. What I want is a companion, someone worth my time. Those stupid bastards I work with are so predictable, it's getting boring. You caught my eye, made me interested in you. You'll still live your life how you would normally, write that book you've been working on, the only difference is that I will be in your life, with the possible danger of being targeted by my enemies, but there's risks to everything!" Bill laughed and moved out of Dipper's face to give him some space.

"Fine, but leave my sister out of this. She finally has everything she's wanted, everything she deserves, and I don't want any harm coming to her," Dipper sighs, crossing his arms and avoiding Bill's eyes as he heard a deep, soft laugh in front of him.

"Deal. I'll leave Shooting Star out of this. You made a wise choice, Pine Tree." Bill smiled, then muttered so quietly that no one would hear, "I always get what I want. I would have gotten you wrapped around my finger eventually..."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"How did it go with that one guy, Boss?" 8-Ball walked into Bill's office after knocking, finding Bill twirling his black queen chess piece. Bill hummed and smirked, looking up at 8-Ball with half-lidded eyes. 8-Ball glanced at Bill's desk, finding that an empty bottle of outlawed red wine was tipped over; Bill Cipher was fucking drunk.

"I always get what I-" Bill hiccupped in the middle of his sentence, interrupting himself. "Wow rude, I interrupted m-myself. *hic* Whoops. Anyways, I always g-get what I want, 8-Ball, in one way or another," the blonde slurred, narrowing his eyes. "If a-anyone touches my Pine Tree, I-I'll fuckin' *hic* I'll fuckin' destroy them."

"Boss, how did you get this guy to agree to being yours?" 8-Ball took a seat in front of the inebriated gangster, raising a single black eyebrow. Bill laughed loudly, making 8-Ball wince at the annoying, obnoxious sound. Cipher was the most annoying asshole when he was drunk, at least, in 8-Ball's opinion.

"I threatened him. It was t-the only way to get him to agree. I *hic* I also m-may have left out a-a little bit of i-information," Bill giggled, waving his hand and leaning back in his chair, still holding the queen chess piece. "I'll just let him c-come to me on h-his own. He'll come around i-in due time, after *hic* all, no one can a-actually resist William fucking Cipher! Er, well, fucking William Cipher ahahaha!"

8-Ball rolled his eyes, sighing and leaning back in his own seat. "Boss, you really think that'll work after you threatened the poor soul? Well, I guess anything can happen when it comes to you. There is still one question that's been nagging at me though, why this guy?"

"Pine Tree? I'm n-not sure," the mobster answered honestly. "I see potential in him *hic* a-and he's cute, l-let's be realistic here. He-he's interesting okay? Stop *hic* stop judging me. I can f-feel your judgment from over *hic* over here."

"Boss, you should sleep to sober up. We need to deal with Gideon's father before he goes after you for killing his son, and I'd prefer it if you were sober when we do so, we don't need to be taking unnecessary risks," 8-Ball said, standing up to leave his boss alone.

"Unnecessary risks is my middle name!"

"No it isn't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "With all the buildings crashing down, it's Armageddon again  
> I'll drink the poison from the ground and make a toast to the end..."
> 
> ~Street Dreams, Hollywood Undead

It had been a few months since Mabel's first Broadway performance, and she'd already become a hit; everyone in town loved her, she was all over the papers, she'd become everything she'd ever dreamed of becoming. Dipper, however, was not so lucky in reaching his dream of being a published author. He'd been slacking on his novel and now he was running behind, very behind. He tried his best to stay away from his new mobster friend, narrowly avoiding him multiple times, managing fairly well to keep his distance. However, one night during one of Mabel's performances, he just couldn't get rid of the blonde.

"Pine Tree! Fancy meeting you here, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to avoid me," Bill hummed and took a seat next to Dipper, putting an arm around Dipper's shoulder and leaning to whisper, "You're surely not trying to get away from me, are you?"

"N-no, Sir, of course not," Dipper stammered, curling away from the gangster and trying to shake off the nervous feeling. Bill snickered and pulled him closer despite the writer's protests.

"Oh, sweetheart, as much as I love hearing the term "Sir" roll off your precious little tongue, Bill is completely fine. I know you're avoiding me, and I gotta say, Pine Tree, that breaks my cold, black heart. I know you're a fiction novelist, but I never took you as a liar," Bill cooed, hot breath trailing down Dipper's neck. The hair on the young man's neck stood on end, a shiver crawling up his spine. "You continue to surprise me, kid. It's both revolting, and fascinating."

"L-listen Bill, can we talk after the show? Mabel is a-almost on," Dipper's face flushed bright red as he looked at the stage, trying to act like his heart wasn't pounding. Bill laughed in response, but didn't move his arm. This was going to be a long night.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

The man sighed, going up to the door of his apartment. He lived a lonely life; a lonely job, living in a lonely house with lonely dreams. He went to get the mail from the small mail box, noticing a small, pink envelope with a glittery wax stamp on it inside. The man raised an eyebrow, picking it out carefully and shutting the door. He soon went inside and grabbed a letter opener, delicately opening the letter so not to disturb the gorgeous stamp. The contents of the envelope were a paid-for ticket to a Broadway show that night, followed by a handwritten letter.

_"Dear Jason,_

_I hope this letter made it to you okay! You drove my twin brother and I home a few months ago, on our first night in Manhattan. We're very thankful for your kindness! You might not remember, because of how many people you take to places daily. I wanted you to have this ticket so you could go to the show, I'd love to see you there in the audience! Oh, and meet me after the show is over, I'd like to talk to you in person._

_Sincerely your friend, Mabel."_

The letter was written in elegant pink cursive handwriting. The lonely man tapped a finger on his chin, digging through his memories to find out who Mabel was, until it clicked. "Mabel was that girl who said she believed in me," the man mumbled absently, turning to go out the door of his house. "I should go, I have nothing better to do anyways, this could be fun."

Jason jumped into his car and drove away, wondering what the young star wanted to say to him. He couldn't be that important, could he? No, no, he was just a simple man with a simple job and a simple house, living a simple life. Perhaps adding a little more nightly activities could be the spice in the man's life that he needed. After driving for some time, he parked his vehicle then went up to the entrance, showing his ticket and stepping inside. Once inside the theatre, Jason spotted the notorious Mafia boss, William Cipher, sitting front row with his arm wrapped around Mabel's twin brother affectionately. "Oh, man. Poor kid, I warned him about Cipher but that evil bastard still got him wrapped around his finger, damn," Jason muttered, taking a seat far away from the mobster.

Soon enough, the show started, and Mabel stepped onto the stage with the other dancers. Jason couldn't focus on Mabel nor the show, he just kept glancing over at the dangerous blonde man, trying to decide on whether or not Bill had any weapons, or if anyone was acting suspicious. Jason was certainly feeling anxious.

After a couple paranoid hours later, the show was over and Jason went to meet Mabel backstage. Mabel was humming and cleaning off the excess makeup when she heard hesitant footsteps come closer to her. She turned and smiled, clapping happily as she stood. "Jason! I'm glad you made it!"

"So, you're a famous Broadway star," Jason sighed, making Mabel's face fall into a disappointed frown. "It's an honor to say I know you, Mabel."

"No, no, that isn't why I asked you to be here!" Mabel laughed, twirling her long brown hair between her finger tips. "I wanted to show you that you can do anything you set your mind to. I was nothing when you met me, just a small town girl with big dreams, just like my brother. I wanted to be a Broadway dancer for the longest time, I worked hard at it, and had my fair share of hopelessness, but my brother continued to believe in me, continued to support me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that whatever your dream is, whatever you want to do in your life, you can still do that, you just need to work for it. And if you're ever feeling like there's no point, just remember always that I believe in you."

"Thank you, Mabel. That really means a lot to hear you say that," Jason smiled softly, and Mabel gave him a tight, friendly hug.

"Now, go out there and follow your dreams!"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Pine Tree, how about I take you back to my mansion, hm?" Bill suggests as people file out of the theatre. Dipper froze at the question, and Bill could almost see the gears turning in Dipper's brain, trying to decide if this was a good idea. The brunette must have taken too long in his answer, since he soon found himself sitting next to the blonde in the back seat of a black car with two bulky, fearsome men in front of him.

"A-ah wait, B-Bill, I-I didn't agree to t-this," Dipper stuttered, making the gangster chuckle and the man in the front passenger seat turn around to look back at the two with a raised brow. Dipper cowered away from the glance, whispering to Bill, "Your guys are making me nervous..."

"Oh, they tend to do that. Pay them no mind," Bill shrugged. Bill reached down and brushed his hand against Dippers, earning a bright blush in response. Bill smiled softly and entwined their fingers, watching as Dipper's expression form into an adorable one. "So, Pine Tree-"

"Boss, we need to take this kid home," the man in the passenger's seat interrupted, looking fearfully out the window.

"Valentino, what on Earth are you talking about?" Bill groaned, taking his hand away from Dipper's, much to his displeasure. Dipper looked out the window, finding nothing out of the ordinary, until he looked out the rear window, noticing another car following them.

"Well, you see, Boss, remember how a few months ago we-" the shattering of the rear window interrupted Valentino, making both Dipper and Bill duck down for protection. Dipper knew deep down this was a bad idea, he knew that something like this would happen.

"Oh my God, really? Fuck, every time! They always interrupt us, it's like a bad action cliché in a book!" the mobster growled, reaching down under his seat to grab a tommy gun. Dipper began to hyperventilate, watching Cipher in fear, both scared for his own life, and surprisingly, the mobster's life as well.

"Y-you have a tommy gun j-just under your seat?!" Dipper forced out between breaths, not daring to look up so as to not be shot in the cross fire. Bullets continued to rain down around them, painting the sky with lead. Dipper didn't dare move, even though he knew that this was his unfortunate end.

"Pine Tree, I'm wanted by pretty much everyone, it would be stupid to not carry a tommy gun in my car," Bill laughed maniacally, shooting out of the back window. "You must have a death wish to attack me with my dearest Pine Tree next to me! You'll pay with your life, Gleeful!"

Dearest? The novelist would have been embarrassed if not for the fact that he could die at any moment in time in this dire situation. "You killed my son, Cipher! Now you, too, will feel the pain of losing someone you love!" Suddenly, a man opened the door next to Dipper and dragged him out, making Dipper scream loudly and fight against the man. "I'll kill your precious Pine Tree!"

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Dipper yelled, kicking at the main and ultimately failing before being shoved down onto his hands and knees. Dipper was panting and shaking, trying his best to push himself up, only to be shoved back down into the ground. "Leave me alone! Please, stop this, I never did anything to you!"

Gunfire ceased momentarily and footsteps neared Dipper, followed by the barrel of a gun pressing up against the back of Dipper's head. "Sorry, kid. I don't like killing civilians, but you knew the danger of becoming associated with Cipher. I'll try to make this quick."

This was it, this was Dipper's last night alive, and he didn't even have anything to show for it. He wasn't a published writer, he wasn't famous, he never made a difference in his life. The sound of the slide on the gun cocking made Dipper's breathing halt, and he braced himself for the inevitable shot to his head. His ears soon began ringing, the sound of gunshots muffled, and Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, heart briefly stopping until he realized he hadn't been the one shot, at least, he didn't think he'd been shot. Dipper kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see the carnage unfolding.

Once all was silent again, footsteps gingerly approached him as his ragged breathing soon filled his ears. "No! Leave me alone, please!" Dipper cried out, quickly getting to his feet and stumbling forward, falling back down onto his knees. Dipper whimpered and crawled away, only to be swooped up into thin yet strong arms, and Dipper squirmed in the hold.

"Pine Tree, calm down, it's me. Open your eyes, Dipper, you're fine, I got it all taken care of, you're safe. No one will hurt you now," a soft voice muttered into Dipper's hair, a voice Dipper hardly recognized by how nonthreatening it sounded. Bill had been carrying him bridal style all the way to his mansion, taking secret paths all the way there for no further confrontation. Soon, they got to the mansion, where the mobster finally set the novelist down. "Spoiled rotten, kiddo! I carried you all the way home~"

"Y-you didn't have to," Dipper muttered, looking at the fancy exterior of Bill's mansion. Bill laughed, leading Dipper inside the expensive home.

"Oh, but you couldn't even walk correctly due to shock! Can't say I blame you, though, Pine Tree. I was in complete shock too, once. It was awful, but quite hysterical!" Bill cackled, taking Dipper straight to his room upstairs. When they got there, Bill had Dipper sit at the edge of his canopy bed. The sheets were black with embroidered gold, gold chiffon over the black posts, and gorgeous, silky white plush pillows to top it off. Only the most luxurious of items for the most expensive of criminals.

"Would you like something to drink, perhaps some wine?" Bill offered, grabbing himself a glass and glancing over at Dipper. Dipper nodded hesitantly, and Bill wasted no time in pouring some for his guest. "I knew you'd come around, my dear! Here, tell me what you think."

Dipper took a taste of the illegal substance, swallowing it down. It was sweet yet bitter, much to Dipper's likeness. Dipper wasn't sure as to why he liked it, but he did, so he figured it was best not to question it. "It's good, thank you," Dipper muttered as Bill took a seat next to him. Bill noticed Dipper acting particularly strange, and he frowned, tilting Dipper's face to look up at him.

"What's wrong? Something nagging at you? Are you still bothered about what happened with the Gleefuls earlier?" Bill questioned, frantically searching Dipper's face for any clues, only to find nothing.

"Well, I've just been wondering what all that was, all that about "someone you love", do you really, well, love me?" Dipper asked, looking at Bill with a look of confusion and despair. Bill's expression turned to one Dipper never thought he'd see, nor ever wanted to see again. A broken look of rejection and pain.

"No matter what I say, it'll be wrong. If I say "no", it'll be a lie, but if I say "yes", you will ridicule me for not even knowing you long enough to admit that I love you. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say you want me to stay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy ouch this one hurt me physically.  
> I literally stayed up to finish posting this, so sorry if its crap.  
> I can't really concentrate lmao
> 
> And Jason really does not affect the relationships.  
> He is not meant to be with Mabel FYI  
> I included this "Jason" character to give Mabel a chance to be inspirational.  
> Jason is supposed to represent everyone reading this.  
> Because maybe you all needed some inspiration idk  
> ((i sure as hell know I did haha))
> 
> but nyAGHHHH DIP DOP BILL BOP FEELS.  
> Am i moving too quickly?  
> psh no. I've fallen in love in a few months after meeting someone  
> ...  
> it didn't end well...
> 
> ANYWAY I'm going to try my best to continue updating in a span of 2-3 days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For all the kids and all the ones and even some who've just begun  
> To feel the pain, cause they can't stand to stay away..."  
> ~Street Dreams, Hollywood Undead

"What do you need, Teeth?" the mobster growled, setting his pen down and leaning back in his seat with a menacing scowl on his face. Teeth laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and turning to glance at the door. Bill groaned and raised an eyebrow, growing impatient with the buck-toothed man. "Well? Are you going to tell me why you came in here or are you going to continue to blatantly waste my fucking time?"

"Someone is here to see you, Boss," Teeth shifted nervously from foot to foot, looking around as though someone was about to shoot him. That could very well be the case, for this was Bill Cipher's home, and people often died there. He was an infamous crime boss, after all.

"Well, who are they? Spit it out, Teeth!" Bill roared, slamming his hands on his desk and standing, causing the man to flinch and reel back. Man, the boss had a bit of a short temper today, a shorter temper than usual.

"Preston Northwest, Sir," Teeth replied quickly, taking a few steps back. The mobster growled again and sat back down, gathering his papers and sorting them.

"Tell him to leave. I do not want to do business with anyone today. And, Teeth," Bill paused, making Teeth stop his leave. "Disturb me again and I will strategically rip your teeth out one by one. Do not, under any circumstances, come back in here unless someone is dying or we are under attack. Anyone who comes to see me better turn the fuck around and leave. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Boss."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Dipper, are you feeling okay? You seem upset about something," his twin asked as she slipped on a small jacket over her favorite pink dress; the same one she wore on her first night in Manhattan. Dipper rubbed his temples and sighed, setting his pen down on his journal and looking hopelessly at Mabel.

"I'm going nowhere fast, Mabel. It's been two months and I've only written one chapter. Not only that, but I'm just having relationship issues. I don't know how to feel, what to say, what to do. I can't trust them, well, it's hard to trust them, I don't know, Mabel, it's all so complicated and it just happened so fast! What am I supposed to do?" Dipper groaned and gripped his hair, tugging uselessly at the curly brown mess.

"Oh, Dipper," Mabel cooed sorrowfully, sitting down next to him and enveloping him into her gentle arms. "You might be running behind on your story, but you need to take all the time you must! I'm making enough money to support the both of us, so you can make your story wrap up perfectly. These things take time, surely you can understand that, can't you, Dipper? As for your relationship problems, you need to trust your instincts and follow your heart. If you love them, give them a chance. If you don't know how you feel, or how you should feel, take the time to get to know them better before you make the choice. I know you'll do what you think is right."

"I don't know, Mabel. They scare me, they scare me a lot. I'm not sure what draws me to them, but I can't stay away, I'm not even sure if I want to stay away," Dipper muttered, shaking his head and bringing his hands up to cover his eyes.

"Follow your heart, Dipper, your heart always knows what's best," Mabel kissed Dipper's forehead, standing up to leave. "I have to go practice for the next show now, so I'll be home later. I love you, don't forget to follow your heart!"

And with that being said, Mabel was out the door, leaving Dipper alone with his thoughts. Dipper couldn't stop thinking about Bill, and only thinking about the gangster made everything that much worse for the young novelist. He knew that he had to listen to Mabel and follow his heart, but his heart was confusing him. What was he supposed to feel? It was wrong to fall in love with someone a few months after meeting them, wasn't it? And isn't it worse when this person is a notorious crime boss who put him in danger? Dipper wasn't sure he knew anymore.

_You're a bad guy, you kill people, you threatened me into submission, Bill! That isn't love, that's possessiveness! You don't love me, you love the idea of me, you want to own me..._ Dipper's words continued to haunt his mind, making him feel completely awful and he couldn't help but think he made a mistake.

_I threatened you because I knew that you'd run away without letting me explain! Don't you believe me?_ Dipper continued to mull over the words, feeling the lump in his throat constrict his breathing.

_I don't know what to believe..._

Dipper groaned loudly, digging his palms into his eyes to see dots and jagged lines. He stayed like that until there was a stabbing pain in his temples. He sighed and went to grab some loose leaf paper then sat back down, beginning to write an apology written in sloppy blue ink.

_Dear Bill..._

"Ghh, no, that sounds too stupid and desperate," Dipper scribbled out the two words he wrote, then tried again.

_Bill, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what to think about what you told me. I was scared, I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't mean what I said._

More scribbles soon followed, before he just crumpled up the paper. "No, no, he won't believe me. God, what am I supposed to do? He's so stubborn, he won't accept any of this, I fucked up. I can't believe how miserable I am over a gangster that threatened me!" Dipper leaned back and started new.

_I'm so sorry_. A tear slid from Dipper's eyes as he furiously wrote on the thin piece of paper, the drop falling right onto "sorry". _I didn't mean it, I didn't mean what I said. I sincerely regret telling you what I told you, and I regret reacting the way I did. I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed and let you explain. If you forgive me, meet me in Central Park at nine P.M., if you don't, then just be safe and don't die, okay?_

Dipper let out a shaky sigh and signed it at the bottom with "Your Pine Tree". Dipper stood up and walked out the door, making his way nervously to Bill's mansion. His heart was pounding against his chest with each step he took. After about an hour of searching, Dipper found the mansion and went up to the door, knocking softly on it. The door swung open, startling Dipper, and a man that the novelist was sure he'd never seen before stood before him.

"What do you want, kid? Boss isn't taking visitors," a gruff voice hissed, leaning on the door frame. Dipper felt very intimidated by the man, and he fumbled for the sloppy letter he wrote not too long before. Dipper handed it to the large man and stepped back, refusing to make eye contact.

"Can you give this to him for me?" Dipper asked, glancing at the man who nodded in response.

"Alright man. You'd better get going, it's not safe around here for people like you right now," the man said, turning to go inside. Dipper didn't have to be told twice to leave. The man walked down the hall towards his boss's office, sliding the letter underneath the door then retreating.

Bill saw the letter slide under the door and he raised a brow. "What is so goddamn important that you need to slide a letter into my office?" Bill grunted as he leaned down to pick it up. Bill then opened it, scanning for a name, and once he found it, his heart clenched painfully. He wanted so desperately to rip it up, but he didn't. He couldn't. Bill knew better than to rip it up, so he chose to read the desperate apology.

_"No matter what I say, it'll be wrong. If I say "no", it'll be a lie, but if I say "yes", you will ridicule me for not even knowing you long enough to admit that I love you. What do you want me to say?"_

_"I want you to say you want me to stay..."_

_"You're lying, I know you're lying! Just because I'm not a good person doesn't mean I don't feel, and it sure as hell doesn't justify you fucking lying to me! I know I'm horrible, but at least I don't play with people's emotions!"_

_"How can you always just assume someone is lying? I'm not toying with you, I'm being sincere, Bill!"_

_"No, you aren't! You're lying to me because you're afraid, everyone is afraid of me! Why don't you just go?"_

_"Bill, I-"_

_"Just go, Dipper!"_

_"Bill, please, just listen to me! I'm begging you."_

_"What else do you have to say, Dipper? I love you, but you'll never say the same, so what is even the point? Rid myself of the problem before I get hurt too badly."_

_"Where is all this coming from, Bill? You were fine before, I don't understand! I can't love you because you'll never believe me if I say so! You're a bad guy, you kill people, you threatened me into submission, Bill! That isn't love, that's possessiveness! You don't love me, you love the idea of me, you want to own me..."_

_" I threatened you because I knew that you'd run away without letting me explain! Don't you believe me?"_

_"I don't know what to believe..."_

"How can I forgive someone who can't trust me?" Bill murmured, letting out a soft sigh as he set the poorly written letter onto his messy desk. "But how can I blame someone who did nothing wrong? This was my fault, but I can't help but hate him! I want to hate him, I want to destroy him, but I can't."

Bill stood and grabbed his coat, looking at the time; 8:37 P.M. The mobster decided to go to Central Park, since it was about an half hour walk away from his mansion. About thirty minutes into the walk, Bill noticed he had been going the wrong way, and began to feel anxious about going to see Dipper again, especially since his letter seemed so rushed, desperate, and deceptive. Did one of his enemies force Dipper to write this? Now Bill walked faster, feeling even worse about their previous argument, silently praying that he'd get to Pine Tree before someone else did.

_If Pine Tree's been hurt, I'll never forgive myself,_ Bill thought to himself as he broke into a sprint, needing to get to Dipper and make sure he was safe. After what felt like hours, Bill came up on Central Park, his legs wobbly and ready to give out, his lungs burned, his bangs stuck to his forehead. He looked around and found that his Pine Tree was nowhere to be seen. Bill worried his bottom lip as he checked his pocket watch for the time. It was half past nine; he was too late.

_I don't know what to believe..._

"No! God dammit no!" Bill screamed, rushing away from central park to find someone, anyone, who could tell him where the novelist lived. Bill felt pathetic, to say the least. A ruthless killer was being affected so negatively by a young writer, an unsuccessful one at that. Bill soon found a cab driver, who stopped for him. "I'm looking for a man named Dipper Pines, have you seen him?"

The cab driver shook his head, causing Bill to walk away, growing extremely aggravated. To make matters worse, lightning flashed in the sky and rain began to pour down in sheets. "Are you fucking kidding  me?" Bill bellowed, running forward for what seemed like forever. Bill soon came across a run-down apartment building, so he entered and asked the owner if his Pine Tree lived here. No luck.

"I'll never find him," Bill cried out hopelessly, feeling rain drops fall into his eyes. Just when he thought that all hope was lost, he saw the bubbly female twin standing next to the rich Pacifica Northwest. "Oh, thank god. Shooting Star! I need to find your brother."

"What? Dipper should be at home, why?" Mabel asked, giving the mobster a look of concern. She still had no idea that Bill was a gangster, although Pacifica knew, and he had hoped that Pacifica would not risk telling Mabel of his true identity. "Did something happen?"

"It isn't important. Where is your home?" Bill questioned, noticing Pacifica tug for Mabel to keep moving. Mabel pointed in the direction and told him the address. Bill took off to find his beloved Pine Tree. He finally got to the address Mabel had so graciously given him, and he knocked frantically on the door. "Pine Tree! Pine Tree!"

The door opened and Dipper appeared, shocked to see Bill in front of him, soaking wet. "Bill? How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter!" Bill said, lunging forward and hugging Dipper tightly, soaking Dipper's shirt. "I'm so sorry, so very sorry."

"Wha- Bill, don't be sorry, don't be sorry," Dipper hesitantly hugged back, feeling Bill's chest heave up and down. Was the cold-hearted gangster... crying? "Bill, a-are you crying?"

"No," Bill sniffled, nuzzling Dipper's neck. Dipper blushed brightly and gently squeezed Bill. "I thought someone was threatening you, Pine Tree. You scared the holy hell out of me. I actually prayed."

Dipper let out a quiet laugh and pulled away, much to Bill's displeasure. Dipper planted a quick kiss on Bill's cheek, making it Bill's turn to blush. "Bill, if I tell you I love you, will you believe me?"

"Only if it's the truth."

"What if I show you?"

"Show me, then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Mabel from the first chapter and this chapter as well if you'd like to go check it out!
> 
> http://zachattack-artwork.tumblr.com/post/140576270943/broadway-dancer-mabel-from-the-1920s-au-im
> 
> Wow this was feelsier than I planned.  
> oops. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! I hope it's not crap ;u;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep  
> I'm losing all my sanity  
> I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me..."  
> ~Street Dreams, Hollywood Undead

Clicking of shoes on tile echoing off the walls, heart rate increasing, chest heaving, lungs wheezing, ominous whistling. "Come out, coward, and face your gory demise with honor. Give me what you owe me, Evans, and maybe I'll make this quick. If I have to continue searching for you, this will not end well."

Bill missed this, missed making people pay for using him. Ever since he and Pine Tree, _his_ Pine Tree, made up, the gangster has been on top of the world, killing traitors with grace. Cipher stopped humming and turned to the doorway, hearing the soft breathing due to his heightened senses from the methamphetamines. "I know you're in here, Evans! You're making me M A D!"

Bill slammed his fist against the wall hard, growling as he heard a yelp. He walked toward where the yelp came from, hearing shuffling as if the one hiding was trying to crawl away. Bill walked up behind Evans, laughing as he grabbed the back of the man's shirt and dragged him. Evans yelled out in fear and desperation, clawing at the floor to get away from the drugged up gangster. "Stop! Please, I'm sorry! T-the heroine is i-in the cellar, a-as well as the money-"

"You mean the money you _stole_ from me? I could have killed you painlessly and quick, but you hid from your fate, wasted my time, and now I'll be late for my date with Pine Tree," Bill looked at his watch, rolling his dilated eyes. "I'm not one for making a mess and not cleaning up after myself, but I don't have time for this. Wish I could have tortured you, but oh well. I have better things to do. I'll see you in hell, Evans, and I won't even say "hello"."

A single gunshot followed by footsteps and the clicking of the cellar door latch. Bill collected the heroine and stolen money quickly, running out of the house and jumping into Valentino's car. "Dammit, now I'm late _and_ covered in blood."

"Not to mention high on methamphetamines with mass amounts of heroine and stolen cash inside the car. You're a mess, Boss," 8-Ball sighs, turning to face Bill and shaking his head in mild disappointment at the twitchy blonde.

"I know," Bill drawled, leaning back against the seat. He sighed and untied his bowtie, his eye involuntarily twitching, then reaching his hand to his arm to scratch at it. "Valentino, take me to the restaurant. Pine Tree is waiting for me."

"But Sir, you have blood on you," Valentino says, but obeys the command regardless of his gut feeling. Bill groaned and waved his hand, closing his eyes and clicking his tongue in anticipation.

"Then you go get him and bring him to me, Valentino. I'll just move this date to the mansion, no big deal," Bill laughed as Valentino outwardly groaned.

"Why can't 8-Ball go get him?"

"8-Ball is intimidating, and while that's all great and perfect for business reasons, Pine Tree means something to me, and he won't follow 8-Ball. Now go get him, I don't have all night," Bill waved as they pulled up to the restaurant, forcing a reluctant Valentino out of the vehicle. He walked into the restaurant hesitantly, going up to the waiter at the front of the restaurant.

"I'm looking for a Dipper Pines, is he here?"

"No, you just missed him. He left about ten minutes ago, mumbling apologies and saying he was ditched. He went that way, last I saw," the man pointed outside to the right. Valentino groaned and thanked him, leaving the restaurant and going to the car in disappointment. When he sat inside, Cipher growled lowly and pulled out a switchblade, pointing it at Valentino.

"Mind telling me where my Pine Tree is?" the mobster hissed, leaning closer to him. 8-Ball smacked Bill's hand away and shook his head, scolding him.

"I get that you're pissed because that parasite made you late, but we do _not_ threaten family. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation that Pine Tree wasn't there, right Valentino?" 8-Ball as Valentino started to drive in the direction the man inside the restaurant said Pine Tree went in.

"Pines left the restaurant ten minutes ago. The waiter said that Pines was ditched. You're more than just lat. He's probably pissed at you for not showing up," Valentino shrugged. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago, and you thought that you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. You're concept of time is way off."

Very soon, they found the angry novelist walking on the sidewalk, so Valentino slowed the car down to the same pace Pine Tree was walking in. Bill rolled down the window and leaned out of it to shout, "Hey, Pine Tree!"

"You ditched me, Bill! I waited an hour for you. I looked stupid!" Dipper yelled, stopping and looking at Bill. He looked like he was about to cry, and it broke the mobster's heart. "You made a fool out of me!"

"Please, just get in the car! Let me explain-"

"Excuses, excuses! What excuse do you have this time?" Dipper snapped as Bill got out of the car and walked toward him. "Bill, don't touch me! What are you-"

Bill grabbed Dipper roughly and clamped a hand over his mouth, dragging the smaller one into the car. Dipper struggled against Bill, but it was useless, the mobster was just too strong. Bill shoved him into the car and commanded Valentino to drive to the mansion, then turned to Pine Tree and took his hand off his mouth. "Sorry, Pine Tree, but I don't have time for this, so just let me fucking explain this to you."

"Will this explanation include why you ditched me, why you're covered in blood and acting like a psychopath, and just why the hell kidnapping me is justified?" Dipper sneered, making Bill sigh inwardly. Bill cleared his throat and picked at the cuffs of his shirt.

"I didn't ditch you, my concept of time has just strayed a bit off today. I got wrapped up in taking care of business so I didn't have time to change my clothes, and I kidnapped you because I knew you'd just leave without listening to me. Dipper, I'm pretty much _begging_ you," Bill paused, using his irresistible charm to persuade the novelist, gently grasping Dipper's chin with a gloved hand, "please stay with me? We'll move this date somewhere else. I'm sorry for being so late."

Dipper closed his eyes, falling for the mobster's charm immediately, and sighed, leaning into the touch unconsciously. "I forgive you," Dipper replied cautiously, still not entirely sure if he should trust the evil man. Bill grinned and looked ahead, finding that he was getting closer to the mansion, about a mile away from it now. Bill took his hand away from Dipper's cheek, making him blush like the adorable, awkward little sapling he was. "So, where are we going?"

"Back to the mansion. Everyone is out taking care of business today," Bill smirked, leaning forward to whisper to 8-Ball. Dipper tilted his head when 8-Ball nodded, and as they pulled up, the gangster and his author got out of the car, then it took off. "They're finishing up some business I was taking care of. Now, then," Bill paused, taking Dipper's hand and leading him inside the mansion, "we're alone~"

Dipper's heart leapt into his throat as they went up to his room, shaking slightly and biting his bottom lip. "W-well, what are you planning to do?"

"Oh, lots of things," Bill chuckled, twitching and scratching his head, messing up his perfect blonde hair. _You mostly, though~_ Bill thought to himself, removing his hand from Dipper's and wrapping his arm around Dipper's waist instead. "So, I have a question for you, Pine Tree. Have you ever done anything questionable?

"What d-do you mean by "questionable"? Morally questionable or religious questionable?" Dipper looked around in thought.

"Aren't morals and religion tied to each other? You know what, whatever. Have you done anything illegal, or sinful?"

"Does stealing a book from the library count?"

"No. Jesus, shit, kiddo, you're so pure and innocent!" _I want to destroy him, make that innocence disappear, make him forget what being pure was like..._ "Wanna see how many laws we can break in one night?" _Let's see how many sins we can yank from this poor boy..._ "What do you say, Pine Tree? Ready to lose yourself in the moment?"

Dipper gulped and gritted his teeth anxiously, running over everything that could happen; drugs, alcohol, murder, robbery, kidnapping, assault, rape, vandalism, satanic rituals, cult rituals, sex, bloodshed, torture; the possibilities were endless, and Dipper wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Dipper did, however, love danger. His curiosity is what drew him to the mobster, the adrenaline of almost dying, the fear and adoration of danger, it was intoxicating, it made him feel alive! That didn't mean that Dipper wasn't still hesitant. "I'm ready."

Bill yanked Dipper forward and turned around, pushing him up against the door and locking it quickly. Dipper gasped in slight surprise as he was pinned against the door. Dipper wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect, but it was exhilarating either way. Unnaturally golden irises gazed into Dipper's, full of love, lust, passion, excitement, mischief and-wait, his pupils were dilated. "B-Bill, a-are you okay? Y-your eyes are dilated."

"Never better, my dear! You're a drug and I'm addicted to you," Bill laughed softly and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the crook of Dipper's neck. The gangster smelled strangely sweet. "I may have also smoked some crystal meth before I got you..."

"Oh," Dipper breathed, heart beating against his chest hard and fast. Bill kissed and nipped at the skin on Dipper's collar bone, pressing his knee in between Dipper's legs, kissing up to Dipper's ear lobe.

"Pine Tree, would you like to get high, or drunk, or both if that's your cup of tea," Bill muttered, gently picking at Dipper's shirt. _I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do..._ "Do you want this?"

"I-I want what you want," Dipper admitted, watching as Bill pulled away completely with a huge, shit-eating grin on his face. Dipper couldn't help but whine quietly at the loss of contact. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Illegally drinking it is, then!" Bill walked over to the dresser and rummaged around for a set of keys. Once he got them, he jingled them around happily and grinned, moving back over to the door. "The strong alcohol is in the cellar, and we're going down there to get it, _together_. Follow me~"

Dipper walked behind Bill, watching how the mobster walked elegantly down the stairs even while high on meth. "I don't want you smoking meth or doing heroine just yet, maybe ever. I think you should stay at least somewhat innocent, in your own, cute way."

"Okay, yeah, that's perfectly f-fine by me. But how- I-I mean, you're so calm and attractive for someone on meth, I f-figured you'd be more manic and twitchy, with gross teeth a-and greasy, matted hair," Dipper admitted, earning a laugh in response as they walked onto the basement floor. _Shit, did I just call him attractive?_

"Thanks for the compliment. As for your question, I've been on drugs for years, kid. I've mastered the side effects, taken care of my hygiene when I'm not impaired, but I do still love the heightened senses and escape from reality they give me!" Bill hummed as they walked a little ways down the creepy, barely lit basement hallway, until they reached the cellar door on the right side of the hall. "Down here is the cellar, you go ahead and go first, love~"

"Y-you're sure you want me to go first?" Dipper asked, now fearing that Bill would lock him in the cellar and abuse him. Something about Bill made him nervous, and he loved every little spark of anxiety the man gave him.

"Don't be scared, Pine Tree. Don't you trust me?" Bill asked, putting hand against the back of Dipper's neck and squeezing gently, reassuringly. "Go on, now. I'm right behind you, I promise. I won't leave you here."

Dipper took careful, reluctant steps down the cellar stairs, shivering in anticipation as the air grew increasingly colder the farther down they got. He stopped momentarily to see if Bill was indeed following him. He sighed in both dismay and relief when he heard the gentle click of footsteps behind him. He then continued and stepped down a few more steps then stepping onto the cold, flat ground of the cellar. He saw the vague shape of Bill in the darkness as he walked in front of him to turn on the light. Dipper was in complete shock; never had he seen so much illegal liquor in one place. Bill hummed and gazed through all the alcohol he had, until he found just what he was looking for. "Aha! Bourbon, the best kind of alcohol! Ready to get smashed, my dear?"

Dipper nodded hesitantly, rubbing his arm nervously and biting his lip. "Yeah, that sounds great." Dipper watched Bill intently as he opened the bottle, then jumped slightly as the bottle was forcefully pressed against Dipper's lips. Dipper nervously opened his mouth, letting the highly bitter, illegal substance slide down his throat and burn it. Bill took it away from Dipper's lips and took a swig while Dipper gagged and coughed. "I-is it s-supposed to burn like that?"

"You get used to it eventually, you're just new to liquor," Bill grinned, passing the bottle back to Dipper, who hesitantly took another drink. "Trust me, getting drunk is a whole different high than doing drugs. I personally think it's funnier being drunk than high, but Valentino, 8-Ball, and Teeth think it's more fun to be high. At least Hector and Pyronica like being drunk better."

"Whoa, hey, are you sure i-it's safe for you to be drunk a-and high at the same time?" Dipper asked, his face contorting into an expression of worry and concern. Bill took the bottle and swallowed more, smirking against the bottle and batting his eyelashes.

"Aw, Pine Tree, I'm flattered that you care so much, but I've done this many times before, I'll *hic* I'll be fine," Bill laughed, kissing the tip of Dipper's nose and handing him the bottle.

"Are we going to just get hammered in the cellar?" Dipper asked, slowly getting used to the bitter burn of the bourbon. Bill laughed and nodded, patting Dipper on the shoulder and taking the bottle again. This process repeated, the novelist and the mobster sharing casual conversation for about an hour until the bottle was empty. Once the bottle was empty of every last drop of intoxicating liquid, the pair went back upstairs to Bill's room. They were also drunk as all hell.

"H-hey Pine Tree, w-waltz *hic* waltz with m-me," Bill giggled, grabbing Dipper's hand and pulling him close, quickly forcing him into a waltz position. Dipper didn't object, instead, he laughed and smiled blissfully, going along with it. Bill swore that his heart melted when he saw that smile, and he wanted to see his Pine tree like that all the time. _I'll make you happy, I'll be sure I'm the only one who makes you happy._

Dipper swayed with Bill over to his record player, to which Bill popped in one of Johann Strauss II's records, playing his favorite waltz, Wein, Weib und Gesang. Dipper and Bill then began dancing passionately, laughing and tripping over each other. It was a less than graceful display since the two were incredibly drunk, but that was besides the point, since they were enjoying themselves.

Dipper had never felt like this before; so happy and carefree, dancing and listening to a classical waltz. He felt on top of the world, nothing could take this away, the great feeling he had, nothing could take him from the comforting hold and warmth of Bill. Dipper's thoughts were abruptly stopped as he accidentally slipped and knocked Bill off-balance, causing both to collide painfully to the ground, Dipper on top of Bill. Dipper laughed and apologized, smiling down at Bill, who looked at Dipper with a glint of adoration in his eyes. Bill smiled back and leaned up, while Dipper leaned down, slowly yet passionately pressing their lips together.

_I never want to lose this. Pine Tree is mine, and only mine. No one will stand in my way, or they will be decimated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tzsjvddbp6c
> 
> Thats the link to the waltz.
> 
> SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IM A SLACKER  
> I hope it was up to your expectations...  
> If its shit I apologize.  
> If you like this, or totally jacked up plotlines, then you'll love my other story "Somewhat Damaged"  
> Its hardcore af
> 
> And i'm writing another one now, so keep on the lookout for those.  
> ((They're all dark!dipper fics fyi))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I saw you walk into a room, I saw a face I thought I knew,  
> And all along, it was true, it was me, it wasn't you..."  
> ~Street Dreams, Hollywood Undead

To say that Bill Cipher was jealous and possessive of Dipper Pines would be an understatement. Bill had been having lunch with his most trustworthy of clients, Tad Strange, when a familiar face walked in behind a gorgeous black haired woman with round glasses and bright red heels. Bill had every right to be jealous, didn't he? After all, the woman  _was_ beautiful.

"It has been brought to my attention that you've gotten yourself wrapped up in the barbed wire that is Dipper Pines," Tad hummed, tapping a finger against the white cloth on the table. The mobster rolled his eyes in response, clearly not wanting to discuss this little predicament of his right now. "Word gets around pretty quickly, Cipher."

"Yeah, yeah. Now exactly why is the subject of my personal life so important to you?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, and he was clearly upset about the turn of events in his life right now. "Since when did you care about my personal affairs?"

"Preston and Nathan brought it to my attention that you've gotten sloppier. Northwest had no clues, but explained that you'd become more hostile. Now I've known you long enough to understand that it meant you'd been roped into a relationship with someone. Reynolds told me that you've recently called him about protecting someone, more closely, a man named Dipper Pines," Tad sighed, and looked over at where Dipper and the beautiful woman were sitting.

"I'm not sloppy, and my relationship with Pine Tree is not your concern. Now do you have real business to discuss, or just this ridiculous notion of worry over my personal quandary?" Bill looked over as well, feeling his jealousy spike and burn deep inside of him at the sight of  _his_ Pine Tree with some unknown woman.

"Dipper Pines is a liability!" Tad abruptly shouted, causing Dipper to jump and look over at the two mobsters in their heated conversation. Dipper sank embarrassingly into his chair, his gaze avoiding Bill's. "Remember the last time you fell in love with someone like Pines? You ended up shooting the young lady in the face, because she used you, fucked you over, wrote about you in the paper! You're just going to hurt yourself if you keep this up."

"Who I get involved with is not your concern, you are not my fucking baby sitter!" Bill hissed, cracking his gloved knuckles and leaning back in his chair.

"I may as well be! I clean up your messes when you fuck up, and I've bailed you out of trouble when you manage to do something incredibly stupid. You don't want my advice? That's fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," Tad stood and walked out after he tossed some cash onto the table. Bill scoffed and did the same, but went in the opposite direction of Tad. Dipper sighed and smiled nervously at the woman.

"Sorry Maddy, what were you saying about my story submission?"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"I don't know, Mabel, I'm a failure, and I'm in too deep! Coming to Manhattan was a mistake. You've achieved your dream, and I'm not going to stand in your way, but you have to understand that I have no place here!"

"Dipper, I understand. It's just going to be sad to not have you here anymore. So you're going home to Mom and Dad?" Mabel gave her brother a tight hug as he stopped packing his things momentarily. The unsuccessful author sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I can't go back to Piedmont! I'm a failure, a mess, I can't show my disappointing face to Mom and Dad. I'm going to Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay with our great uncles Stan and Ford. I've already spoken to the two," Dipper resumed packing when Mabel backed off, thinking about everything that happened before his decision to move away again.

_ "Hello, my name is Madison, but if you call me by that I will slap you. Please, just call me Maddy." _

_ "Hi Maddy. I'm Dipper Pines, as you, uh, probably know. Thank you for meeting with me here on such short notice." _

_ "Oh, it's no problem. You wanted to see me about a novel you've been writing, am I correct?" _

_ "Yes, here it is. It's uh, it's called  _ Sing for Liberty _."_

_ "Seems interesting, I love the title. What is the story about, dear?" _

_ "Right, sorry. It's about this woman who uh, she tries to convince t-the military to let her fight for A-America. They don't a-allow it because she's a woman, so she instead goes to singing a-about war, and tries to make men enroll in t-the US Army, to p-protect their families, and convinces w-women to enlist as nurses, and to help w-with the soldiers a-and stuff." _

_ "Ah, that sounds great! Although, may I offer a little constructive criticism?" _

_ "Yes, of course-" _

_ "Dipper Pines is a liability! Remember last time you - with someone like Pines? You ended up - because she used you, fucked you over, -! You're just going to hurt - keep this up." _

_ "- not your concern! - not my fucking baby sitter!" _

_ "- may as well be! - clean up - messes when you - I've bailed you out - do something incredibly stupid - don't say I didn't warn you." _

_ "Sorry Maddy, what were you saying about my story submission?" _

_ "I apologize greatly, Mr. Pines, but I-I do not think we can work together. It was a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry things turned out this way..." _

"Hey Dipper, what happened with the publisher?" Mabel's voice snapped Dipper back to reality, and it took him a minute to process the question. She waited for his answer patiently, moving to sit on the bed next to his suitcase in front of him. The kind twin couldn't help but feel bad for her brother, since she achieved her dream, and her twin had narrowly missed his, and she felt empty just watching him pack his things, but she wouldn't stop him if that's what he really wanted to do.

"She just didn't like it, I don't know," he half-lied, not really wanting to tell her about the mobster or his broken heart. He didn't even understand why he was so hurt over Bill, but he knew that he'd just end up getting himself killed, or screwing Bill over somehow. He was a liability, after all. 

"I'm sorry. Maybe if you stayed, we could find a different publisher-"

"It's alright, Mabel, my failure isn't why I'm moving, it's because of, well, it's really hard to explain. I'm just in a bad situation, and I need to go somewhere not on the map, somewhere that no one will find me," Dipper interrupted, sighing. He hated hurting Mabel, but he knew this was what he had to do. Leaving may hurt, but imagine how much worse Mabel would be destroyed if Dipper had died. Dipper had to take precautions to keep both himself and Mabel alive and happy, so this was what he had to do. "I'll be fine, and you'll be fine, we'll both be fine. I'll call you when I get to Great Uncle Stan's. Don't worry about me, everything will be alright, I promise."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I don't know, Boss. Maybe he ran away-"

"Pine Tree wouldn't run away! His other half is  _here_ , in Manhattan, he wouldn't just leave her all alone here!"

"Maybe we could talk to his twin, ask her where he is. Maybe even threaten her for the information."

"Only as a last resort, 8-Ball. Come on, we're going to find Shooting Star at the theater, I need to find Pine Tree."

** MEANWHILE **

"You must be my great nephew Dipper!" An old man with a gruff voice exclaimed, shaking Dipper's hand rather roughly. He wore a nice suit and a fez, and at first glance you wouldn't expect this man to be a conman, but from the stories about the man from his parents, Dipper knew that his great uncle was probably one of the best conmen of his time. "Your mother tells me lots about'cha!"

"Ditto," Dipper smiled, shaking his head. "It's nice to meet you, Great Uncle Stan."

"Just call me Grunkle, its so much easier that way," Stan retorted, nudging him inside the run-down shack. "Your room will be in the attic, it's the only room not taken up by my brother. Sorry kiddo."

"That's fine, Grunkle Stan. I lived in a tiny apartment with my sister in Manhattan, I think it'll be a nice change having a space to myself finally," Dipper laughed, also getting a deep chested chuckle from the old man.

"Right, right. How was living in Manhattan, anyway? 'Heard it was real bad at night, that true?" Stan asked as he walked Dipper to the attic. 

"Yeah, super dangerous. And between you and me," Dipper paused, glancing quickly over to his great uncle, who looked genuinely intrigued by what Dipper had to say. "I actually met a mobster. A couple, really. 'Saw people die, that was horrifying. I almost died too. I couldn't stay there anymore, that shit was just too much excitement for a small town guy like me."

"No shit, damn kid. Well you're safe here, nobody's gonna come get you. I own weapons if it comes down to it-"

"I don't think he's coming back."

_ "Dipper Pines is a liability!" _

"Well I hope you're right, kiddo! Anyways, get settled in, you start work tomorrow at 10 in the gift shop. Well, I won't bother you anymore. Get some sleep," Stan then walked away, leaving Dipper alone in the attic to make himself at home.

"Maybe I'll like it here. It's a lot quieter than the city, there's a forest behind the shack, and a ton of books to read. Maybe if I go exploring I could experience something interesting, then I can actually write something successful, since  _Sing for Liberty_ was a bust. It could be called, uh... oh who am I kidding? I have no idea! I'm hopeless," Dipper grumbled, laying down. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his right side to face the wall, trying his best to fall asleep, though he was unsuccessful with that as well. He kept wondering if Mabel was safe and sound, wondering how she was doing, wondering and slightly hoping that Bill was looking for him, that Bill wanted him there. His mind kept racing a mile a minute.

And he was starting to think that leaving Manhattan had been a mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am SO SORRY that it took me so long to update  
> long...long two weeks...  
> ANYWAYS, I hope this update is really good!  
> I'm posting this on my birthday...  
> I woulda posted it yesterday, but my party was...  
> haha it was INSANE!
> 
> Anyways, I apologize for the late update! ;-;


End file.
